Just Sleep
by CobaltArms
Summary: Poor Nagisa. Some would say the girl is most vulnerable to Shizuma's charms, but what if she was really tired? A small continuation of "Together Again," however you don't need to read it to understand this story.


Author's Note: None of these character's belong to me. They belong to their respective owners. I just write about them.

* * *

_**Present time:**_

What an exhausting day! Nagisa thought to herself, literally allowing herself to fall into bed. The day had started rather simply, or should have, if Shizuma wasn't so obnoxious. Breakfast consisted of the redhead mostly eating, while Shizuma insisted on listing every reason as to why she shouldn't even left the bed. Some of the reasons were so ridiculous, Nagisa knew for certain she'd never forget them as long as she lived!_"_

_You could get food poisoning,"_

_"Oh for God's sake, Shizuma, the food is fine!" croaked Nagisa after nearly choking on her food._

_"See! You almost choked!"_

* * *

**_Eight o'clock in the morning:_**

So where had it all gone insane? The moment she decided to avoid Shizuma in an attempt to allow herself to study in preparation for an upcoming test. That very moment was the exact moment Nagisa realized that staying away from the silver-haired goddess would be impossible - especially when said goddess was determined to not leave her side, and so it all began. Her plan was simple. Go to the local campus, which was co-ed, and simply relax in the library for the day. Since the library and college was co-ed, the probability of running into young men was very high, and running into young men almost always made Shizuma nervous or disgusted.

How odd it was, if not a hilarious thing for Nagisa to find out that Shizuma hated to be ogled by men. The older woman didn't seem to mind being stared at by women, yet when it came to men, Shizuma always seemed to bolt for the nearest exit, leaving Nagisa in her wake staring as if the goddess had grown an extra head.

Alas, Nagisa had a plan and actually put the plan into motion as soon as breakfast was concluded. After kissing her brooding lover good day, Nagisa left for the library in a hurry. However things, when involved with Shizuma, hardly ever went her way. Given the fact that as soon as Nagisa had left, the older woman had answered a phone call.

A phone call from Antoinette, informing her that she was on her way to the very same library that Nagisa was visiting. This would not stand with Shizuma. That thing, alone, with her Nagisa. Not a chance in hell.

And so it was not very long before the redhead found herself seated between two sets of flashing eyes. One set of eyes daring the other set to even glance towards the redhead, while the other set seemed to smirk. It didn't take long for the bickering to start, nor did it take long for Nagisa to realize her cram session had been blown all to hell. Oh she tried to ignore the pair. She really did, but after two hours of snarls and insults, Nagisa had, had enough and stormed out of the library, only after chiding the two women for being children. Well, not quite children. Her exact words were. "That's it, you moronic kids! I've had enough. I came here to study and look what happens. You two show up and decide to show your asses! Ugh!"

Having no where else to go, the redhead returned to home - a home she shared with Shizuma, yet instead of locking herself in their bedroom, the redhead decided to take the guest room and locked herself along with her books inside the room. Why hadn't she thought of this before? _Oh, that's why_. Shizuma had a key, and as soon as the silver haired woman returned home, she used the key and allowed herself into the room Nagisa had locked herself into, and as soon as she entered, Nagisa shivered. The look on Shizuma's face was hunger.

'Mine," purred Shizuma as she glided towards the bed and eventually pounced onto the redhead.

"Oh god..."

* * *

_**Present time:**_

Six hours later, Nagisa found herself half dressed and sitting onto the living room couch trying desperately to make up for lost time. Papers were spewed out all over black leather couch. In one hand she held a pen, while the other hand traced beneath the sentences of the book. '_Why did I have to take psychology? Whose idea was this?_'

It wasn't long before Nagisa felt herself yawning and unable to really focus onto the test of the book. Her eyes were blurry and her body felt exhausted. '_Then again, after seven times, how the hell can anyone stay awake?_'

The young woman sighed to herself and finally closed the book. She hadn't got much work done, and knew that when the test came she wasn't really prepared. Too tired to feel nervous, Nagisa gathered her things and decided to go to bed, making sure not to disturb the sleeping beauty who slept right next to her. '_Oh god_,' thought Nagisa as she stifled an exhausted groan and turned onto her side. '_So tired.._.'

The poor redhead wasn't even in bed for five minutes, before she found herself firmly asleep. Across from her, two sienna eyes watched the slumbering redhead with a smirk. There was no doubt within Shizuma's mind that Nagisa knew who she belonged to and it pleased her immensely. So pleased, was she, that the silver-haired woman found herself wanting the redhead all over again. She needed to hear the lustful and pleading cries of passion. She wanted to feel the smaller quaking body beneath her. Unwillingly, a moan escaped Shizuma's lips as she found herself growing wet once more. '_My! What she does to me!_'

Shizuma sighed heavily in an attempt to control her breathing and soon found herself propped up onto her elbow and leaning forward so that her lips could taste the slender pale neck of her beloved.

"Shizuma," said a exhausted voice almost pleadingly. "No, for god's sake. You've got to be kidding me."

"I never joke about this, my little Nagisa."

"Perhaps, but let me sleep just for once! I already am fucked for my test tomorrow."

"Such language!" The former-etoile chided, allowing her tongue trace the outer lobe of Nagisa's ear, and enjoying the way the redhead shuddered in response.

"Shizuma, damn it, I said no!"

A groan followed those words and soon Shizuma found herself looking up and watching the redhead raise up from the bed.

"Come now, my love. Surely you can see the benefits. It might even help you sleep better."

"Why can't you take no for an answer?" asked Nagisa in a exasperated voice. "Why can't you just let me sleep!"

"I cannot help it, I suppose. It's what you do to me. After all, this is all merely your fault."

"Why you arrog-!" started Nagisa, as a temporary fire took residence within her already wine-colored visage. Although her words were interrupted by Shizuma's quick arms, reaching out and pulling the redhead beneath her. "AGH! Shizuma!"

"Oh my beautiful redhead," Shizuma cooed. "Sheathe your claws." Mentally, she was conceding to the redhead's plight, but yet secretly enjoying the in the fire that flashed in her love's eyes.

A pout was her answer. A pout which made Shizuma inwardly cringe and coo at the same time. She knew that look. That was the look Nagisa only used when she had no other option. A look that made Shizuma almost always cave in. '_Touche, my little Nagisa._'

"Very well then, go to sleep." grumbled the older woman, knowing she was defeated. She was quick in her next actions - rolling off onto her side and quickly closing her eyes so that she could avoid the smug look that rarely crossed Nagisa's face.

"Shizuma... thank you." It was uttered in a soft voice and followed by the faintest touch of soft lips against her cheek. Shizuma smiled, contenting herself to wrapping her arms around the redhead and return kissing the redhead's forehead. "I love you, my little Nagisa."

"I love you too," said the redhead, yet interrupted by a yawn. "If I didn't I would've smothered you with a pillow."

* * *

FN: Had a few requests for more - and a few for a sequel to Together Again. I'm not sure yet, but it's a possibility. Right before I went to bed tonight - this popped into my head. Excuse the errors, please, but please enjoy the story. :)


End file.
